


A Dragon Amongst The Wolves

by BloodRevenge



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, game of thrones, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Arranjed Marriage, Canon Changed, F/M, Secrets, Valyria- freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/pseuds/BloodRevenge
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen did not expect that, upon reuniting her brother and her homeland, after so many years away and in exile, she would have to accept an arranged marriage. Westeros, the principal province of the kingdom of Valyria, was at war with the Targaryen Crown and foreign rule. A war that cost your family a lot. To help her brother get a decisive alliance to crush the rebellion, which dragged on for decades, the young woman agrees to marry the King of the North, Jon Snow.However, he did not expect that with this arrangement he would be about to discover a web of betrayals and conspiracies, and that the enemy resided within his own family.Nor would she fall madly in love with her husband, whom she thought was her enemy, but who, in the end, would be the salvation of her family, and her future.





	1. The Last Targaryens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Ideas, suggestions, criticisms are welcome. Compliments, too.  
> English is not my native language.

It was strange coming home.

From the rail of her main ship, Daenerys watched the waves of the raging sea bathed in the silver light of the moon. Gone for so long, having grown up in a strange land, having her childhood stolen, and becoming a Queen by right and conquest, to be called by his brother to return to Valyria was refreshing – and at the same time different.

Especially because of the sad situation that made it possible for him to return.

"Your Grace." The captain of his ship approached, drawing him from his thoughts. "We're entering the Raging Sea. In the morning, we will arrive in the Capital.

Smiling, she turned to head to her cabin. "Thank you for telling me, Captain.”

Daenerys went down the stairs to the deck, and, going through the dark and narrow corridors of the ship, reached her room. Her things had already been arranged to be dispatched when they arrived, so that only her nightwear was laid out in her bed. She shifted and then lay down, trying to rest and prepare to meet her brother ...

_"It was on top of a mountain, and the sun was shining on her face. In front of her, there was nothing but the gray clouds._

_And then she sees..._

_A dark, winged shadow crossed the clouds and approached her. Its huge wings engulfed her in gusts of warm, dry air._

_A dragon._

_“Drogon?” She asked, but there was silence. The beast was as black as night, its neck long and slender, covered with long pointed spikes. The dragon gave a fierce roar toward the sky, and then brought his face closer to Dany._

_It was not Drogon._

_Daenerys found herself staring into the dragon's eyes. They were as red as blood. Void of any feeling, there was only silent fury and cruelty._

_A chill ran through her as she looked at him, and a feeling seized her body, something she had never felt before as she stared at her winged children: Fear._

_That dragon was different, she could feel it. Unlike her children who, she knew, would do everything to protect her, this dragon would not hesitate to kill her._

_The beast growled at her. And then another, less intense roar crossed the sky, catching the animal's attention, which turned and left Daenerys on the cliff. Another dragon appeared, smaller and less ferocious, flanked by two other, still hatchlings. The three dragons approached the black dragon, letting out friendly snarls. But the black dragon pulled them away, letting out black flames at them and roaring. The three dragons again tried to approach and were repulsed by the greater. And then the black dragon flew toward the minors and attacked them furiously._

_Dany watched, with horror, the black dragon tear the flesh of its equals, its fine and desperate cries filling the sky. Soon, there was no trace of the little dragons, only the great black dragon, who let out a triumphant roar to the sky._

_As he remembered, he turned to her and stared at her, snarling. Her eyes were red with cruelty. And then he opened his mouth and let out flames in his direction .... "_

_S_ he woke up gasping, sucking in deep breaths as she trembled. Dany’s breathing was erratic, unnaturally cold skin sticky with sweat. The dream seemed so vivid, so palpable and possible, that her body was feeling the effects. Daenerys’ mind was chaos, his memory still fresh.

She could still feel the dragon's flames engulf her in a deadly embrace ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

The sun already shone high in the sky when the ship anchored in the port of Valyria. An entourage sent by her brother was already waiting for her, along with the Targaryen soldiers.

As she descended, Dany noticed a small crowd of people waiting for her landing. They squeezed into the small space of the anchorage, eager to catch a glimpse of the Dragon King's younger sister. When she got off the ship, her trusty translator and lady in waiting Missandei by her side, the royal guard approached. Along with the others who accompanied him, he offered his compliments.

"Welcome, my lady, to the Kingdom of Valyria."

“Thank you, Ser,” she answered back.

While the others were unloading their belongings, she and Missy were placed in a thin, luxurious carriage, gold and diamonds encrusting the body. It was drawn by two beautiful white horses finely decorated with peacock plumes.

Daenerys smiled, realizing that her brother had thought of her comfort.

They rode through the busy streets of the city at a slow pace. Dany took the opportunity to look out the window at the movement of the city, which exuded a scent of spices and food. Where the carriage passed, it attracted curious glances, some even waved to the two women.

As they left the center, they followed a steep and deserted road, surrounded by tall dragons statues. Soon, they had reached an enormous dark stone wall, flanked by soldiers, a moat, two great dragon statues flanking the single gate.

“Who goes there?” A soldier asks, watching from the top of the keep.

"Open to the King's sister!"

Soon the huge iron gates opened, and the entourage proceeded into a long, winding path, full of gardens and flowering fields. Targaryen Castle stood at the end of the road, like an imposing shadow under the sun. Made of black and red stones, its dark color contrasted with the vibrant and cheerful color of the fields that surrounded it.

The carriage stopped, and Daenerys was pulled out by one of the soldiers, and he helped her up the long staircase. At the end of it, her brother waited with a solemn expression.

Dressed in black armor, with a spare red tunic adorning his shoulders, the crown made of Valirian Steel adorned his head. He sported fine and sparse silky smooth silver hair, the image of the ancient Dragon King whom all revered, whose legends were heard by all of these and beyond.

Now, face to face with him, she could not help but feel proud.

"Sister." He hugged her, engulfing her in his scent of male cologne, pure linin, and smoke.

“Viserys, brother,” she murmured, returning his embrace. And then her fears and nervousness were extinguished, replaced by a sensation she had long sought to supply in the people she had met, in the cities she had conquered, in the men she loved.

Home.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

He led her to the graves of his elder brother, Rhaegar, his wife Queen Elia, as well as his sons Aegon and Rhaenys. Unlike the tombs of her parents, which were already filled with dust and cobwebs, the young men still glowed with new ones. Each tomb had, above the huge, heavy black marble cap, a dragon statue.

"I should have done something, Viserys,” Dany murmured, feeling the sadness for the loss of her loved ones, and the guilt for being helpless and helpless to help.

Her older brother, the White Dragon, as people called him, had been a great and wise King. He took the throne at a very young age, and faced many battles, both politically and militarily. Robert's Rebellion lasted so long, and consumed much of King Rhaegar, just as he deprived her of growing up in a home in their homeland.

"Do not blame yourself for that, sister. It is the consequences of war, it is the price we have to pay to maintain our right to govern.”

“They were kids. What threat did they represent? What kind of monster does that?” she exhaled, feeling her blood boil with anger. Her brother comforted her, hugging her shoulder.

"The guilty have already been punished, Daenerys. You do not have to worry any more.”

“So fast?” Dany was surprised.

His brother gave him a knowing smile. "It did not take much." Aegon and Rhaenys were poisoned with Tears of Lys. The killer left many traces, soon it was possible to capture him so that he could be tried and condemned. “This is already a closed case, little sister.”

He took the flowers that were in her hand, gathered while they were on their way to the crypts, and laid them upon the graves of their relatives. He took her hands in his, and murmured,

"Come on, sister. Let them rest in eternal sleep.” He led her off the scene.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Valyria seemed to be paradise.

The streets were filled with markets and stores of varied goods, from fine fabrics to full armor made from the finest of metals. Food was plentiful, and many merchants wore fine jewelry and well-designed robes. The city was boiling with life and prosperity in the sunlight.

"See, sister? Our kingdom is a rare jewel. The most powerful of all who ever existed," Viserys murmured, proud and solemn.

Daenerys smiled, happy to see that her brother was a good ruler. "Peace reigns in our home, brother, thanks to you.”

"Yes, but I hope to extend this peace to our province.” The crown jewel of the Valyrian Empire had been Westeros, conquered long ago by Aegon the Great. “Westeros is still suffering from the war, still untidy and chaotic. I hope this can be resolved soon.”

She reached for his hand and pressed it in a sign of support. "If I can help, somehow, brother, you can count on me."

The smile he gave her was brighter than the sunlight ....

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

The days dragged on in endless joy and happy contentment.

Viserys introduced her to the bathhouses, places where people could bathe and gather to talk, or just to enjoy the warm waters that rose from the slopes of the great volcano, brought in by a system of pipes and aquifers. In these places, also, were offered massages and other beauty treatments, for a low price.

Soon, these places became the favorite destination of Dany and Missandei.

The young women also used to watch street plays, music concerts and games, where the sons of noblemen and wealthy merchants competed to see who was the champion or the most skilled. The arenas were filled with people to see the chariot and horse races, and vibrated and cheered for their favorites. With each new attraction, Dany thought of ways to implant them in Meereen, to bring the happiness that the Valyrians felt and implement them in the provinces she ruled over.

Her brother did not accompany her any more. He was busy, taking care of matters of state, but he always left guards of his confidence ready to escort them wherever they went. At night, she and her brother enjoyed a rich and delicious dinner at the family castle, and they talked late about plans for their respective kingdoms.

"Valyria is incredible, my brother. She gives me so many ideas to put into practice, when to return to Meereen, to improve the lives of my subjects, who can not wait to plan everything.” Dany did not hide her enthusiasm with her plans.

Her brother remained silent, his expression distracted. He seemed to be plunged into deep meditation.

"Brother, is everything okay?" Viserys awoke from his thoughts, and turned his attention to her.

"Sorry, sister, I'm worried about something.”

“Which is? Tell me.”

He sighed, and looked away. "Do not worry, it's just a silly question that I need to solve.”

"Please tell me," she begged. He again refused to answer.

"Please, little sister, this has nothing to do with it."

Before he could continue, Daenerys interrupted him.

“Do not say that!” She was irritated by Viserys's persistent denial. Could not he understand? "Brother, we are the last Targaryens!" We are alone in this world, and we must, more than ever, unite. Our enemies will take advantage of us, if we are separated, and will eventually destroy us. We must trust each other to make sure that our legacy and our home survive. So, please, let's do this now. Tell me, what's going on, so I can help you.”

Her brother stared at her, wide-eyed. She could see that he was impressed with her, and inside she rejoiced. She wanted him to feel proud of her, just as she wanted him to see that she was his ally and his family as well.

"Tell me," she insisted once more. Viserys licked his lips with a resigned expression.

"Are you sure you want to help me?"

The answer was clear in her mind. “Yes brother.”

He turned and, with his hands on his waist, wandered in circles in front of him, as if he were distressed. “It is about Westeros, namely the breakaway province of the Northern Kingdom.”

Then he looked at her, eyes determined. "I need you to forge an alliance with the King of the North, through a marriage."

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys shares with Viserys his memories of being out of touch with anyone in his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods, I could not be happier.  
> Lots of kudos and comments left here!  
> I thank you so much for having enjoyed my work. It only encourages me to write more. Thank you.
> 
> As for the chapter, the story is equal to canon, but with some changes.  
> It is important to note that here, you will have a subtle glimpse of the true character of the Dragon King.  
> Hope you like it.  
> No more, delay the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Lost Time.  
It had been a week since her brother had introduced her to him.

And the idea hammered in her mind ever since.

Daenerys has never been to Westeros. While growing up, in exile, she only heard stories about the various houses that kept each region of the vast territory that was a province of Valyria, the most important. These houses have for millennia existed and established their roots in their respective territories. And then, when she was already a conquering Queen, all she heard was rumors of these houses rebelling against Valyria, declaring war on each other and plunging the land into endless chaos, with much bloodshed and cruel deaths.

The North was one of these territories.

In the furthest realm of the realms, there was a focus of war.

The Stark House, which had custody of the province's deepest and most desolate territory, had declared independence when Rhaegar was still alive. His older brother could not do anything, for Robert's Rebellion, guardian of another territory in Westeros, was already in place and was a more disturbing factor, since it had characteristics more violent and bloodthirsty than the northerners. Since then, while Westeros had suffered from the numerous conflicts unfolded by the former, the Northerners were dealing with their own problems.

Some time later, a smaller house had rebelled against the rule of Winterfell, and declared war, winning and dominating the territory for a long time. The Stark's had almost disappeared from the map, but now the eldest son, and bastard of the Guardian of the North, had resumed his ancestral home with his sister. However, with the numerous conflicts he suffered, they were without food, and without money to rebuild their home.

So they decided to forge an alliance with Valyria.

Viserys told her little about her fiancé, or the house from which she would unite, by marriage. He had merely stated that they were very rough, almost savage, rude and arrogant men, very attached to their lands and brutal traditions. They were a people whose ancestral roots were so deep they were almost unrelated to the southern houses of the provincial territory, much less to Valyria, isolated in a vast field of ice and desolation.

Little information was not the only factor that frightened Dany. But, yes, that would imply this enterprise that not only affected the future of her house, and peace in the reign of his brother, but also affected her life. She could not deny that there were many things she should consider, information she should share with her brother about the time she was in no contact.

"Are you well, Your Grace?" Her friend's voice lifted her from her thoughts. They were watching an archery competition in one of the arenas of the city. The sun was shining brightly, and the crowd howled with joy as their favorite competitors reached the highest scores.

-Yes, I'm my friend. Only thoughtful.

At the end of the competition, Dany and Missandei returned to the castle. His brother was in the throne room, answering petitioners. However, upon seeing his sister, he dismissed them and greeted her cheerfully.

"Sister, it's good to see you. I hope you had fun in the city. "He hugged her.

"I had a good time. She returned his embrace, and went straight to the point. "If I could, I'd like us to talk about your proposal."

The joy in his face, quickly, gave way to concern.

"Of course, sister. Follow me into the great hall so we can have something to eat. you must be hungry.

Dismissing Missandei, she followed him into the opulent hall, being greeted by a large table. After being served, Viserys dismissed the servants, leaving them alone.

-So, sister. Did you think about the marriage proposal?

Swallowing, Dany nodded.

-Yes brother. But before I give you an answer, I'd like to share some things with you. Things that happened while I was gone.

This aroused the attention of the Dragon King, who questioned her:

"Sister, you do not know how much it has afflicted us. When you stopped answering our brother's letters, Rhaegar despaired, and sent many soldiers and informers behind you, but all attempts to find you were fruitless. He overturned all the Braavos, and beyond the Free Cities, but nothing about you was known.

Knowing that her older brother did everything to find her, to save her, brought tears to her eyes. Rhaegar always made it clear in her letters how much she regretted that she could not be with her family in her home, how he had to send his mother, pregnant, to the other side of the sea, that she had been born in strange lands , and spent hier childhood without her brothers to protect and love her. He assured her that he would always be there, for her, even in thought.How she regretted that they could not have lived together any longer, that she could not be reunited with him now, how is with Viserys.

_"If I look back, I'm lost,"_ her personal mantra echoed in his mind, causing her to recompose himself and continue the much-needed conversation with his brother:

"It's about this time I need to tell you, brother. It is of utmost importance that you know this, before I tell you whether or not I accept the proposal of marriage.

Her brother nodded, hoping she would tell him what he needed.

Taking a deep breath, Dany began to count:

"Although I was living in a mansion owned by a Targaryen sympathizer, I was not entirely sure. Ilyrio Mopatis was a very wealthy businessman, and gave me all the luxury that a princess could expect to receive, even in exile. However, he could not prevent greater threats, those that were coming to afflict us externally. Braavos was being the victim of a series of attacks by a people, known as Dothrakis.

"Dothrakis?" His brother asked curiously.

-Yes, Vis. They are a people who live by looting and looting, attacking several cities in search of gold and slaves to exchange in other cities. They are excellent knights and archers, brutal and cruel with their enemies and everything that stands in their way.

With a sip of wine, Dany continued:

"One night, I was awakened with shouts. The Dothraki had attacked Ilyrio's mansion. Many of his guards had already perished at the hands of the invaders, and the place was already destroyed. I tried to run away, but I was captured and taken as a slave by them, to their leader, their Khal. A man named Drogo.

She paused, trying to stay calm and steady as she revisited those dark days, where despair and fear filled each morning, and terror and desolation filled each night.

"Khal Drogo took me as his wife, making me his Khaleesi, the equivalent of a queen to them. I was nothing but a disguised slave, an ornament. No more important than his horse, or the other women with whom he shared the bed. For a long time, I was abused and raped by a man who was my husband, against my will.

At this point, she made no further attempt to hide his tears. It was painful to think of her first married days when her husband was a total stranger and cruel to her, having to share her bed, and do her marital duties, wanting or not.

-Viserys, I wanted to die. You do not know how much I prayed to the gods for Rhaegar, or anyone to come and rescue me, so that I could go home. I could not get away, we were in the middle of the desert, and we were constantly moving. Every day was like torture to me, and nothing relieved me of torment. Things only changed when he presented me with a slave, a Lysene girl, named Doreah, next to a chest containing petrified dragon eggs. The girl taught me how to please a man, how to please my husband, and make him fall in love with me. I used all the techniques she taught me, looking for some form of relief, that he might be less brutal, or else I would end up killing myself, of so much pain and suffering. And it worked. Drogo became less cruel, less insensitive, and began to treat me a little better. He had fallen in love with me, and gradually I fell in love with him.

She looked at her brother, who was still, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Soon, I also began to enjoy Dothraki life. I learned their language, their customs and beliefs, but I never really fit in. I never found a home in that life. You could say things got better until I figured I was pregnant. Drogo was happy, and so was I. Until ... "She shivered.

Viserys held her hand, encouraging her to continue:

-One day, he set off on an attack on a village and, during a fight with another Khal, was wounded. I tried to take care of him, but the Dothraki are not a people who cares about injuries, nor care for them. In a short time, his wound became infected, which caused him a high risk of death. I did not know what to do, I did not want to lose him, he was the father of my son. That's when I met a maegi, a witch, who promised to save him if I performed a blood ritual. I had no other choice, so I accepted. She managed to heal him, but ... "

The heavy part, that loss that could never be overcome, the scar that is still open, and it hurts. "It was at the cost of my unborn child. My baby's life was exchanged for Drogo's life.

_"Only death paid for life"_ the phrase spoken by the witch still echoes in her thoughts, and haunts her forever. A reminder of their inability, of their uselessness.

"And he did not come back like he did before. He was an incapable man, did not get up, did not move, did nothing. To the Dothraki, he was no longer a man. Seeing him in that state, I knew that my husband was already dead. So I got him out of his misery. Khal Drogo died in my arms. At his funeral, the flames of his pyre called me, like a song,and my blood answered in the same note. It was irresistible, so I went into the pyre, along with my dragon eggs. All through the night, that pyre burned while I was inside, and then the eggs crashed, bringing the dragons back to the world. That night, the Mother of Dragons appeared, and Khal's wife had died.

The room fell silent. Daenerys looked at her brother, waiting for him to say something. Several emotions crossed his face, until he reached out and grasped hers, squeezing her and offering her a smile.

"Sister, I'm very surprised. I never imagined that would have happened to you. Your story was ... I can not believe you survived all this, Dany. "He kissed her hands, not hiding his pride for her." Thank you for sharing that part of your life with me.

"Do you understand why I told you that?" "I can not go through that again, brother." I will not accept a man treating me less than I am now, Vis. And ... from what you told me, I'll be treated as nothing by this bastard who calls himself king. I'll be alone again.

Her brother hugged her, enveloping her in her comforting, familiar scent.

"You will not, sister. Do you know why? He looked her in the eyes, showing all the confidence and strength. "Because you're a Targaryen, it's the dragon's blood." She is a strong woman, and a brave and fearless queen. You will conquer these men as you have conquered the cities of the Straits. You will bring peace to the kingdom, and show that Valyria is the best for them.

The words sank into Dany's mind, bringing her spirit of conquest to the surface.

_"Why am I retreating? Why am I scared? "_ She thought. She was no longer the defenseless, lonely girl in exile. She was Daenerys Stormborn of Targaryen House. A dragon, and dragons do not feel fear, nor recoil.

Placing the Queen's mask in place, she stepped out of her brother's arms, and declared, in a firm voice,

"Make arrangements, My King. I'll leave as soon as everything is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then? Do you like it?  
> Comment, fight with me, praise me, praise, etc. Any criticism is a stimulus.  
> Kisses and until the next.


	3. The Farewell Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, this is Dany's last chapter in Valyria. Next time, she'll be heading north.  
> I believe that in this, some things will become clearer .... Or not.  
> See you in the comments. Hope you like it.  
> Kisses.

Chapter 3: The Farewell Ball.

Everything was ready for her departure.

Daenerys had sent a raven to Meereen, informing Tyrion of the developments. She imagined the dwarf would be annoyed, for the situation of tension between her and the Great Masters had not been resolved. It did not matter. Meereen would be fine with Tyrion carrying out her vision while she was gone, and she could receive updates and give general orders via raven and fastship. Her family came first – the legacy of Targaryen House, and the reign of his brother, came first.

She would do anything to help her brother.

Daenerys was still a little apprehensive about this marriage arrangement, but she was trying to stay strong and steady. She was no longer a helpless, frightened girl in the hands of a captor. She was a Queen, a warrior. The dragon inside her had been born, and she would be damned if she would let a man treat her badly, again.

She stretched out on the bed and stood up. The sun shone through the white curtains, a gentle breeze passing through the huge bedroom window. Mornings in Valyria were always sunny and cool, unlike the rest of Essos, where the climate was always scorching and suffocating. It was likely the mountainous highland landscape, cooling the volcanic valleys and crystal clear waters.

The door to her room opened, revealing Missandei, already neat. "Your Grace, good morning. Do you want me to help you get dressed?” With a wave, Daenerys sat down on the dresser. Her friend positioned herself behind her, and began to brush her hair. "I think we'll have some celebration tonight, ma'am." The castle is in an uproar, the servants are cleaning and tidying up the rooms, while several other workers are coming in with bundles of fine fabrics and rugs.

"A celebration? Where?”

Missandei shrugged.

After settling, Daenerys left her solar, looking for her brother. The servants informed her that he was in the training area of the castle, and that her breakfast would be served there.

Guided by a servant, the two women were led to a large outdoor patio. The place was surrounded by some trees and a lake of calm waters. His brother was training the sword fight with some soldiers watching the dispute.

Seeing her brother succeed in knocking down his opponent – sloppily to any trained swordsman – Dany clapped, grabbing Viserys' attention, and the others present. Her brother dropped the training sword casually on the sand floor, and headed for her, down the stairs.

He took her in a tight hug, and she buried her nose in her brother's silver hair. The sense of familiarity filled her chest, making her smile. "Good thing you woke up, sister. Come on, sit down here and have something to eat.”

, where portions of cheese, fruit, and wine were laid out. Serving herself, Daenerys and Missandei sat down. "I heard there's going to be a party tonight here at the castle. What are we celebrating, brother?”

He smiled cheerfully. "I'm going to have a royal ball in your honor, sister. To our reunion and to the revival of Targaryen House.”

It was impossible for Dany not to feel happy with his gesture. Although she did not like the formality of parties, she appreciated her brother’s gesture. “I appreciate the gesture, Vis. But it is unnecessary.” She answered with a loving smile.

He replied, shaking his head. “Nonsense. All Valyria needs to know, and witness, the return of my sister to the bosom of our family. Besides, I will introduce you to some nobles from other houses, who are members of my Small Council, and they are important people. Maybe you can find future allies and traders? Dances are a good way to extend our contacts and alliances. And more.” He lifted her and, taking her in his arms, suggested a few dance steps with her, making her laugh and fumble. “It's also a good opportunity to dance and have fun.”

"Brother, I cannot dance!" she exclaimed as he continued to turn her around.

He stopped her and wrapped her in his arms with a smile and murmured. "Even more reason to have a ball. A Queen must know how to dance, just as she must know how to play.”

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Tonight Daenerys had been neatly arranged. Viserys had presented her with a blood red dress in Valyrian style, with a deep neckline at the height of her breasts, and a slit in her left leg.

Missandei arranged it, and at last she looked at herself in the mirror:

"You look wonderful, my Queen.”

The door to her room opened and her brother entered. When he saw her, his eyes widened.

"Sister, you look stunning." He contemplated her. "A true Valyrian princess.”

Daenerys smiled. Noticing that her brother had a package in his hands, so she asked him,

“What is it?”

Viserys unwrapped the package he had in his hand, revealing a black cloak that went all the way to his feet, made of sable and lined with red satin. On the fabric of the cloak, the three-headed dragon, was proudly drawn.

He cloaked her, wrapping it around her neck.

“Our mother, the Great Queen. This was the cloak that our father, Aerys, donned on her on the day of their wedding, and that same cloak was worn by Elia at our brother's wedding.”

She could not help but feel melancholic and honored. His mother, the woman she had never met, as well as his good sister wore that cloak. Women she wished she had known, and lived with. At the same time, she felt honored to wear the cloak.

Viserys had also brought with him a diamond-studded tiara made of polished silver.

“A present from me?”

He put it on his head, and, seeing his full suit, declared:

"Now you are the image of Valyria."

He approached her and, taking her face in his hands, murmured,

"Do not forget that, sister. No matter what they say, you are the daughter of Valyria, daughter of dragons. In your blood runs the blood of Kings and Conquerors.”

He reached out for her and, entwining her arm with his, he led her out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

The hall was filled with people, who greeted and smiled at them. Her brother led her to the center of the room, where the family throne, made of black marble, was set up. Beside her brother's seat was a chair, equally elegant.

Before they sat down, they stood in the audience's eyes. Daenerys kept her haughty stance, and the mask of power and justice as she stared at her brother's subjects.

With a gesture, Viserys silenced them and uttered a few words:

"Tonight, I present to you my beloved sister, who has been so far away from her family, from her home. Who is already a queen by conquest, honoring our name, and bringing justice and peace to the kingdoms beyond the Straits. Moreover, my subjects, she agreed to help me in the fight against the rebels of Westeros, leaving us a step closer to achieving peace with our most important province. So today is a night of celebrations. By the return of Daenerys to the bosom of Valyria, and the beginning of peace in our kingdom!”

The crowd applauded and exclaimed cheers, while his brother took her hand in his and lifted their arms, in a sign of union.

Soon, Dany was being surrounded by guests, who came to greet her, and offer her services to her brother. Some were merchants and navigators, curious about her history, about her overseas reign, and other trivial matters.

After several moments of conversation, Dany took a break from the harassment of the guests, and searched for Missandei. She found her sitting at a table, enjoying a slice of pie.

“What do you think about the party?” She asked, taking a sip of water, trying to quench her thirst and catch her breath.

Missy shrugged.

"It is worthy of a Queen, Your Grace. Your brother spared no effort to show that he cares for you. You're a lucky woman for that.”

She smiled, and looked away at the crowd, wondering where her brother was when she was approached by a man.

"May Your Highness allow me a dance?"

He was a tall man, with his hair in a blond a little darker than his own. His height was medium, and he wore a turquoise blue tunic, and dark boots. He had a mysterious and somewhat suspicious look.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you with that, my lord. I am not versed in the art of dancing.”

The man smiled, his hand still outstretched, and murmured,

“I can guide you. It will not be such a bad thing, I promise.”

Somewhat afraid, Dany accepted the invitation. He led her into the center of the room, where some of the guests were already dancing to the slow and soft music.

"Will you leave your kingdom beyond the sea to help your brother? I have heard that the situation in Meereen and in the Free Cities is not the best. The Bay of Slaves is still in a politically tense situation.” The man mentioned as he turned her around, making her a little dizzy.

"Dragon´s Bay, you mean, my lord." She corrected him, and he gave her a look of doubt. "I renamed her that, when I freed her from the hands of the Great Masters. I will not allow my subjects to have this kind of memory, even in the name of their home.”

He made a low noise in his throat, a sign of understanding, and gave her a smile.

"You pride yourself on being a dragon, proud to be part of a powerful, ancestral house." No wonder she named her reign in honor of her symbol, did not she?

"Of course I am proud," she replied. "See Valyria, our home. People have rights, they live in peace, with a decent income, food at their tables and safe and decent homes to live. It is a rich and prosperous country, a paradise on earth, and my brother, a Targaryen, is the leader and ruler of these lands. That alone gives me pride.

At every word, the man's smile increased, and Daenerys's mood was already beginning to darken.

_"This man seems to think I'm telling a joke."_

And then, the music became faster, gaining a more daring and feverish rhythm, and the man brusquely guided her through the dancers, ignoring his partner's lack of skill.

"A paradise, is it not?" He asked. "The glitter of the stones, the expensive and fine fabrics, the beauty of the landscape. Return home, review your family, your homeland.”

At every word, Daenerys could hear the mockery and the irony, and it irritated her even more.

"Let me go." She tried to let go of him, but Velaryon continued to hold her, ignoring her protests and tugs.

With a sudden movement, and still following the music, he bent her, toward the ground, with his hands on her waist, to prevent her from falling.

"What if I say that everything is not what it seems?" He whispered each word, slowly and calmly, as if to make sure she would hear and understand.

“What you mean?” She questioned him as he continued the dance.

Velaryon continued to smile.

"You came home, but is it safe? Is it a shrine to dragons, or a nest of snakes? Are you here as a daughter, or a currency of exchange between two Kings?”

Daenerys finally managed to break free of the man. She was dizzy from the dance, and annoyed by those stupid questions.

"What do you want with those words and riddles? I do not have time for games, my lord. What do you want from me with that?”

“Daenerys.” She was taken from her interaction with the stranger by his brother, standing behind her, with a rigid expression. His indigo eyes were cold, as she had never witnessed while she was in Valyria. Some Lords stood behind the King, watching her and the man with curiosity.

Viserys stared at the stranger with intensity. His posture, like his face, was hard. His hand was resting on his sword, while the other clenched into a fist. The man was still smiling and unconcerned, staring at his brother.

_"Who is this man? Why is Viserys so tense?_ ” She asked herself as he watched the silent interaction between the two men.

"Velaryon," his brother murmured harshly in a greeting.

With a perfectly measured smile, yet with a hint of mockery.

"My King. I was just enjoying your sister's company.”

The King turned his gaze to her, who nodded.

"It's all right, brother. He was just talking trivialities.” She did not want her brother to stress, though her curiosity had been aroused.

_"What did the man mean by those words?"_

"I think it's time we retired, sister. Do not worry about the guests, the servants can take care of them.”

Without waiting for an answer, he interlaced his arm in hers, leading her out of the hall, under the eyes of the guests.

Dany risked looking back straight at the stranger, named Velaryon.

He kept his smile open, as if he had won the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be Jon's point of view. I know you love him very much.  
> See you!  
> Kisses and comment!


	4. In the Snows of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the Northern King's mind.  
> Hope you like it!

“This is unacceptable! I refuse to submit to these pigs!” one of the Lords exclaimed in fury. Others shouted their agreement. “They were all complicit to the Bolton attack on House Stark, and to the betrayal of Roose and his bastard! It is unfair that they be granted dominion over the Dreadfort!”

The Great Hall of what was once the seat of the defunct House Bolton – the King in the North and his retinue there to treat with the lords, knights, and landowners in the region – turned into a hubbub of voices and screams, leaving Jon angry.

“Enough!” He stood up, imposing his authority on those present, making them silent. "That meeting, as it is, is inconceivable. We'll finish this tomorrow, when everyone's calmer.”

Under angry and unsatisfied murmurs, all present left the hall, leaving the young King alone, alone, accompanied by Davos.

"I hate it," he murmured harshly. "I'm no good at it, I cannot be a King. Even in a state of poverty and misery, these Lords can not help but be petty and selfish. It's pathetic!”

Davos offered him an understandable smile. "I see, my lord. But, that's how the game works. You need to sometimes ... Wet someone's hand.” The Hand of the King poured him a cup of ale, which Jon gulped down in one swallow.

"I did not expect that ... to be King. I'm a bastard, I'm no good at that," Jon murmured wearily, reaching for the pitcher of ale.

‘ _Liar. You are more than that!’_ A memory assaulted him, and made his heart ache in longing.

"What are you going to do about the situation in this place?" Davos asked, but was interrupted by the entrance of a servant.

"Forgive me, my lord." The young man bowed in polite temper. "But a raven has come from Winterfell.”

He handed it to Jon and withdrew. The raven was from Sansa, his sister. As he read it, Jon understood why it was urgent.

"What is it, Jon?" Davos asked as he took the paper from his hand. The King in the North insisted on informality among his inner circle.

“My bride ... She's coming,” he replied, feeling his moods further souring.

It reminded him of the agreement the Dragon King had thrown in his lap, in the form of his exiled sister. If it were not for the current situation in the North, he would never want any contact with House Targaryen.

"She says she'll be here in a month. It's enough time to organize the preparations for the ceremony ...”

"I do not care about that! It's not my priority," Jon cut off his adviser. "He did not even mention whether the promised food supplies were already coming, or whether they would come with the girl. To end the hunger of my people, and to leave them ready for the winter, that is my priority!”

Davos gave him a reprehensible look. "Do not be so hard and ignorant, my King. Perhaps this marriage can go beyond the political and military agreement between you and the Valyrians. I have heard that she is a very beautiful woman, and a kind qQeen. Who knows, the two houses could have a deeper relationship, and this could be the first step?

The King remained silent. He knew that his advisor had no idea about half of the stories that House Stark and Targaryen had together since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror. Wars, conflicts, and discord were just the tip of a huge iceberg of resentment and secrecy that haunted both houses.

"Send a raven to Lord Manderly, and tell him I want to see him in Winterfell in a week," he commanded, standing as he withdrew from the hall.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

It was already dark when he saw the silhouette of Winterfell castle, covered by the cold and intense snowstorm. The castle he had been raised in, where he called home – as much of a home that a bastard could have. Even from a distance, Jon could see the outer wall cracked and knocked over, like the roofs of some of the towers. The external damage was meager compared to the internal ones.

“Open for the King!” one of his men shouted. The heavy wooden gates swung open, letting the royal entourage pass. In the courtyard, there were some servants working, and soldiers of the castle making the rounds. On the stairs, his sister was waiting with Brienne and Sandor for her guards.

"Welcome back, brother.” Sansa rushed over hugged him tightly, seeming to make up every day for the lack of affection she had for him as children. Her scent of roses made her feel at home. "Did you get my raven?"

“Yes, we'll deal with that later. How are the reforms going here?” Jon asked as his sister led him inside. He shivered as he entered, making him cringe over the heavy fur coat.

His sister, noting her discomfort, murmured, "As you can see, the cold is heavy in here. I asked a messenger to go to the Citadel, looking for builders and a master mason, but he returned without an answer. They refuse to send someone, without a due payment or an advance.”

As they stepped into the dining room, the two sat dow, and the servants served the thin food left in the castle. Even though he was a king, he ate the same rations as he had at Castle Black. “No response from the Iron Bank?”

Sansa shook her head in denial. Jon sighed in frustration. He needed their loan so that he could at least get some grains and other yeasts to be sown in advance, a guarantee against a possible famine.

"We're in the King's hands." He sighed again, feeling the frustration grow.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

“Lord Manderly, it's good to see you again." Jon greeted him, as the man gave him an awkward embrace because of his large belly. Beside him, his younger daughters repeated his father's movement more gracefully. "I hope you had a good trip."

The man offered him a smile. "Thank the Gods, yes, your Grace. A summon from my King is one I must obey." Wyman Manderly was one of the few who supported the Starks in Winterfell's retaking, not to mention the return of House Stark to the Northern throne.

"Come with me to my study." I must deal with you urgently. When they got there, the two men sat down. "Lord Manderly, the matter I have to deal with is of paramount importance to the North, and your support and understanding is critical," Jon emphasized, knowing that by addressing the subject the old lord would stress.

"Well, speak, my lord. You know I'll support you in everything.”

With a sigh, the King made his request. "I need you to receive, in your home, the Dragon King's sister, Daenerys Targaryen."

Having been in the middle of taking a sip of watered wine, Lord Manderly choked and sputtered. "My lord,” he gasped, coughing. “That is inconceivable! I... I refuse to do this!”

It was the reaction Jon's expected. Of all the houses in the North, Maderly had suffered the most. When King Aerys implemented a mercantilist policy of preventing Westerosi ports from trade with all but Valyria, White Harbor had fallen into hard times. With the main source of income cut off, the people of the coastal city could only survive by selling fish and other seafood – while fishing was an important industry, the lack of trade income and jobs impoverished the population. In addition, wars with the Kingdom of Valyria further affected the economy, which increased the hatred that mermaid-men harbored for the dragon family. Only with the independence of the North did White Harbor again become the exporting and importing city, doing business with Free Cities and cities of Slaver’s Bay.

"Lord Manderly, I understand that this is something you dislike, but it is necessary. White Harbor is the only one in the North that can receive the princess. All I ask is for you to take her in, until my entourage arrives to escort her here.

The man had a resentful look on his fat face. "My King, I would do anything you asked me to do. But this ... It's disgraceful to my house! You know how much White Harbor suffered from the foolishness of the Mad King! I saw my people go hungry, die on the streets. Parents losing jobs, without having to support their families, I do not ...

"I know, my lord.” Jon cut him off. "I know all this. House Manderly was not the only one to suffer. But we have no choice, I have no choice.”

"I hoped you would not accept this agreement with the Dragon King," Wyman lamented. "I hoped you would not marry that woman. I even brought my daughters so that I could meet them, and perhaps, if you marry one of them, to strengthen our country. But I see that this will not happen.”

The King held himself so as not to shake his head in disgust and irritation. Even in such situations, the game continued. Ignoring the old man's comment, Jon spoke again. "I only ask that you receive my bride, and offer a dignified reception. She Stay for at least two days. I swear, I will personally go to White Harbor to take her off your hands.”

With a sigh, Lord Manderly nodded. "All right, Your Grace. I will receive her in my city, and in my castle, in your name.”

With a grateful nod, Jon murmured, "Thank you very much, my Lord.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

He rolled over in bed on a sleepless night. It was already a habit.

Ever since his watch had ended, and with the death of his wife, Jon felt himself thrown into a whirlwind of events. Giving up hope of a new life, of finding a new path for himself. But then, the Gods decide that such a destiny did not belong to him.

Being King was not in his plans. However, Sansa needed him. His sister, his last remaining family, begged for his help. She had suffered a lot at Ramsay Bolton's hands. And after the conquest of Winterfell, the Lords, who once treated him as garbage and despised him for being a bastard, proclaimed him King, forcing him to carry a burden that did not belong to him.

_"I'm not a Stark,"_ he thought.

And now he was being forced to marry a woman he has never seen, coming from a family he hated and despised alongside his entire country and people. All for honor and duty.

Daenerys Targaryen.

Little did he know about Dragon King's sister, and he did not mind not knowing. Anything new he could find out didn’t change anything in his perspective about the preeminent Valyrian family. He would still hate the dragons.

He knew that political marriages sometimes evolved into something deeper and more sentimental. This happened to his father and stepmother. They had both fallen in love and lived a true relationship.

But, there was no hope for that link.

" _I gave my heart to Catelyn, my dearest one,”_ said the person he had most loved. _“And she gave me hers, so that I could care and preserve, besides offering my love and fidelity. That's why we did it right, Jon. Because we gave each other body and soul. We belong to each other until the end. "_[1]

Do not.

Definitely, that would not happen.

Daenerys Targaryen would not have his heart.

It´s already died, a long time ago.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The journey began.  
> See you in the comments.


End file.
